


Mysterious Findings

by Kris534



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Al Dente zine, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Every so often her Master Attendant and Milk go on walks together, to complete their duties. But everytime they go on these walks Milk finds herself staring at a certain lady who is training nearby...





	Mysterious Findings

She seems to remember everything about that day. How the tree in front of her Master Attendant’s restaurant was swaying to the left, instead of the right. How the young boy that comes at 8:00 am exactly came at 8:15 am today. How her Master Attendant got stopped by one of their friends on the way to their mission, and how that friend had a black and brown dog with two peculiar shining eyes. How that friend chuckled a bit to himself after they parted ways. How strange of herself that she noticed these things. She believed that day would be special, at first she believed that it would be good day. It only goes to show how naive she really is about the world. 

The same day, she first spotted the mysterious person, shooting at the targets in front of them. Milk stops in her tracks and watches as the next target falls to the ground, with a bullet hole right in the center. The mysterious person stops to reload her gun, following along a long sigh. The graceful woman walks over to the pile of targets and picks up the next one on top of the stack, but stops and continues to stare at it. At this point, Milk’s Master Attendant noticed that Milk is watching this person, and calls for her to hurry. Milk’s attention snapped back, and she hurries. What she doesn’t notice that the person she was watching watches her leave. 

For the next couple of days, whenever Milk and her Master Attendant would make their daily rounds, shopping for ingredients, Milk always makes sure to watch the lady who would always shoot down her targets perfectly. She doesn’t know why she watches this person, could there be something wrong with her? The food soul didn’t think that she was the type of person to be admiring over someone so easily. There’s gotta be something about her that jus-

“Milk! You wouldn’t want to get left behind again, wouldn’t you?” A voice behind her snaps her out of her thoughts. She turns around and sees her old friend, Coffee. Coffee gives a smirk and pats the top of her head. “Master Attendant says that you keep doing this every time, what’s so interesting about that woman?” Milk looks behind her at the person, then back to Coffee. All she gives as an answer is a shake of her head. He gives a small “hmm” and puts a hand on her back and walks. “Well, whatever your reason is, we need to get going. You can continue watching her another day.” The quiet cow nods and follows Coffee to their Master Attendant.

A few weeks later, Milk walks with Master Attendant to the market, when she turns to where she would normally see the woman, but…

“Oh, she’s not there today huh? Wonder what’s up, she’s never been not there before.” Her Master Attendant comments beside her. She nods to this and frowns a little. They grab onto one of her fingers and tug on it lightly, beckoning her to follow. She looks once more at the empty training field and follows her beloved Master Attendant.

…

“Milk! Hurry and heal Master!” Coffee shouts in Milk’s direction. Her face fills with worry and fright and rushes over to them, where they are leaning against a wall, holding a hand against their shoulder. They look up and smile weakly as Milk works her magic. Coffee gets Master Attendant sitted and help Milk clean them up. “Who did this to you?” Coffee whispers, anger in his voice. All Master Attendant does is shake their head, signifying that they don’t know. Milk’s face gets angry, and she says, “Please...tell us. I hate lies...you know this.” Master Attendant just smiles and closes their eyes.

After Master Attendant is patched up and settled in bed, Coffee and Milk stand next to each other, worry in their eyes. Coffee grabs Milk’s hand and clutches it tight. “They’ll be okay Milk. Let’s give them some space while we try to figure out who did this, okay?” Milk nods and follows him to the cafe, where they got shot. The two of them do some searching, until Milk calls Coffee over.

“Did you find something?” Coffee asked, as he crouches down next to Milk. She’s holding a small light pink rose petal. As she holds it, she feels betrayal in her gut, but she doesn’t say anything. She just silently hopes that it isn’t anyone that she knows…

…

A few weeks go by, and Master Attendant is finally able to go back to making their daily rounds of deliveries with Milk. They pass by the training ground, and Milk sees the lady again. She smiles a little to herself, she was glad to see her again after so long. 

The lady fires a bullet from her gun, and stops. She turns to look directly at Milk. The cow gasps and hides behind a tree, a little startled that the lady even looked at her. She peeks out, and sees that the lady is still staring at her. Milk hears quiet footsteps and then sees a hand with painted purple nails around the tree trunk. 

“Why are you always watching me?” Is the first thing that she hears from the lady. Milk’s face gets pink and turns away. She fidgets a little with her hands. “I just...think that you are really impressive with your weapons...all I can really do is heal.” The lady gives a small laugh and shakes her head. “That’s still helpful though. It’s always necessary to have a healer in the battlefield.” Milk smiles and looks at the lady. “Thank you...my name is Milk.” She gives a small bow and extends her dress with her hands. The lady does the same. “Black Tea, it is nice to meet you.”

Milk and Black Tea talk for a little more until Master Attendant wobbles over to Milk. “Making a new friend I see?” Milk smiles at them and looks back at Black Tea to introduce her, but sees that Black Tea’s face is...filled with slight anger. Milk takes a step back in fright, while Black Tea takes a step forward. She aims her gun at Milk’s Master Attendant’s chest, right where the heart is. Before Milk could open her mouth to intervene, Black Tea whispers angrily, “You took this innocent, beautiful, and sweet food soul as well? How many did you take from us, you traitor?” Milk’s hand was now on the gun, but she doesn’t move the gun away. Instead, she drops her hand. 

She couldn’t believe what she just heard. Her beloved Master Attendant? Stealing food souls? She always believed that Master Attendant saved her life and gave her a new home, where no one else would. As well as Coffee. What was the truth?

The confused cow can hear her heart pounding loud in her chest, who is speaking the truth? Is it her Master Attendant, who she trusted for years, or was it Black Tea, this lady that she has been admiring for months? The hand that she dropped was now shaking, she just didn’t know what to do. 

Black Tea turns to her. “This ‘beloved’ Master Attendant of yours was once on our side, part of Chef’s Guild. But they betrayed us, and stole some food souls on the way. The Chef’s Guild is your home, Milk.” Black Tea explained, while clutching her gun tighter. “But...Master Attendant..told me that they were still a part of that…” Milk said, looking over at them. They chuckled, while shaking their head. “I knew I couldn’t fool you forever Milk. You ever wondered why you were never allowed in the house where I ‘deliver’ the orders? Come on, you’re a smart girl.” 

Milk shakes her head and clutches her hands over her ears. “Please...enough!” She yells. Some nearby people have stopped and are whispering to each other. Some saying if they should get the police. Some saying if they should intervene. 

Intervene...Milk should intervene. She should stop this, Black Tea is about to kill this person who has saved her and her brother figure’s life. Who gave them a home, who loved them like...family. 

Milk drops the hands from her ears. Her expression is normal, like nothing is happening right now. Her hand reaches once again to the gun that Black Tea is carrying, and whispers, “I told you...I disliked lies didn’t I?” Her Master..no...someone that she once knew, sighed and replied with, “I know.” 

…

“Ready?” Black Tea asks. Milk nods, and Black Tea shouts, “It ends here!” and Milk jumps to her side, releasing a special attack against the group of Fallen Angels. They fall, and Milk sighs with relief. Her teammate places a gentle hand on her back and smiles at her. Milk smiles back. “I think...that was the best we have ever done…” Milk says. Black Tea nods, “I agree, we should continue to have results like today.” The cow stands up and grabs her hand, as they continue pursuing the rest of the Fallen Angels. 

She will forever be grateful to the food soul that she watched from afar, at first believing that she will never talk to her, but now they are something more than teammates. Life is always strange, but Milk believes that there is a reason for everything to happen.


End file.
